


Silver Lining, Lone Ranger Riding

by LydiaArgent



Series: This, With You [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaArgent/pseuds/LydiaArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Are you waiting on something? Because we are skipping the wining and dining portion of the evening. You can thank the total lack of war zone restaurants, and the fact that I've been waiting three fucking years --”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Carolina interrupts her, which is usually dangerous, but the noise Niner makes into her mouth is very much not ticked off.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining, Lone Ranger Riding

The Pelican touches down on the outskirts of a now-peaceful Armonia. From the air, it could pass as any other colony planet city in the system. The rubble and twisted rebar are too visible from the ground, but so are all of the people starting to put the city back together.

“All right everyone, great job, good has triumphed, et cetera. Now get off my ship. Not you,” Four Seven Niner adds in a low voice, taking Carolina's wrist.

Everyone else clambers down the ramp, talking loudly and riding high on their victory. Simmons glances back over his shoulder and asks, “Is Carolina coming?”

Tucker turns around and makes finger guns. “You bet she will be! Bow chick bow wo--”

Wash slaps his hand over Tucker's mouth and says “You didn't die in the fight, so don't get killed now.”

479er hits the switch to close the doors and says loudly “I mean, he's not wrong.” They can hear Tucker's hoot of laughter just before the doors slam shut. 

Carolina's pretty sure she'd be more embarrassed if she weren't so riveted by the sight of Niner stalking past her, efficiently stripping pieces of armor as she goes. By the time she's crossed the ship and pulled a bunk out from it's recess in the wall, she's wearing a black sports bra, black underwear, and an extremely appealing smirk.

“Are you waiting on something? Because we are skipping the wining and dining portion of the evening. You can thank the total lack of war zone restaurants, and the fact that I've been waiting three fucking years --”

Carolina interrupts her, which is usually dangerous, but the noise Niner makes into her mouth is very much not ticked off. She has one careful, still-armored hand at Niner's jaw, and the other resting on her hip. Niner presses close, sliding her tongue along Carolina's lower lip and winding her arms around Carolina's waist. Her hands move over the back of the armor, and she starts finding the clasps to release the back plate.

“Yeah, no way I'm doing all this myself,” she says against Carolina's lips before taking a small step back. “Gimme a hand.” Niner drops down to her knees help with the leg plates, and Carolina's brain goes a little haywire.

Carolina's skin is the kind of pale you only get from being a redhead living in a full-body suit of armor. Niner's hands are a deep brown against it, running lightly over her calves, her her hips, her abs, as they all come into view. The air in the ship is cool, but her skin feels like it's smoldering wherever Niner touches.

“God damn,” Niner somehow sounds resigned. They're both barefoot, out of their armor, and Carolina is still looking down at least 10 centimeters to meet her eyes. Niner runs her palms up Carolina's biceps and over her broad shoulders, and says “God _damn_ ,” in an entirely different tone. She loops her arms around Carolina's neck and pulls her down into a kiss with considerably more teeth and heat than the last.

Carolina carefully runs her hands up Niner's back, and slips her fingertips under the edge of her bra. 

“Hey, you sure you want to do this?” Niner pulls away slightly and looks up at Carolina. Her grey eyes are dark, pupils blown, but she her voice has the kind of annoyed concern she always got when Carolina was late for an extraction.

Carolina's laugh is shaky, and she keeps running her thumbs over Niner's hip bones while she talks. “Yes. Hell yes. I've just been pretty busy, so it's... it's been a while.” Since she's had sex, since she's let someone touch her outside of sparring, since she's let her guard down for a even minute. The pilot gets what she's not saying, if the considering rather than teasing look Carolina's getting is anything to go by.

“I can do slow,” Niner says, and Carolina barks out a laugh. She grasps Niner's waist and pulls her in, pressing their hips together, and slides her hands back to grab her ass. She allows herself an uncalculated smile, warmer than anything she's felt since the snow.

“Neither of us have ever done slow.” She just has time to register and get incredibly turned on by Niner's sharp answering grin before warm hands are sliding under her bra, blunt nails running over her nipples. She's surprised into taking in a sharp breath, and Niner smirks up at her.

“Damn straight, we haven't.” 

Carolina rips her bra over her head and leans down to catch Niner's lips. One of her hands is immediately back on Niner's ass, and the other's buried in her short, indigo hair. Carolina slides her tongue over her teeth, the roof of her mouth, and bites back when Niner nips at it sharply. She barely pulls back to let Niner strip her own bra off. After a moment of thought, she uses the small amount of space to execute a swift movement that turns Carolina's back toward the bed, and puts Niner off balance enough for Carolina to pull her sharply down when she falls back.

Niner's laugh rings out against the walls of the ship. She straddles Carolina, pushing her hips and her mouth down, and Carolina presses back just as hard. She traces over the fine lines of the tattoos that cover Niner's upper back, her shoulders, her torso, and end in a point at her sternum. By the time Carolina spreads her hands over her breasts, Niner is groaning into Carolina's mouth. 

When she moves down to kiss along Carolina's collarbones, Carolina's fingers tighten. That gets her another thrilling noise, and Niner bites her way up Carolina's neck to suck at the soft skin behind her ear. Carolina doesn't have time to be embarrassed by the sound she makes because she's too busy contorting herself around to pull off both of their underwear while Niner won't stop running her hands over her ribs and kissing her way down to Carolina's breasts.

Carolina has to resist the urge to drag Niner back up to her mouth, to flip them over and fuck her like she used to think about. But something about the way that Niner's hands are in constant, deliberate motion over Carolina's body makes her pause. Niner's fingertips are pressing just the right side of too-hard, like she wants to learn the lines of Carolina's muscles and bones the way she knows her ship. So Carolina stays still, more or less, while Niner works slowly down her body. Niner's lips turn up when she bites gently at Carolina's hip and gets a groan. 

She moves her hands down Carolina's thighs, letting her mouth follow, and presses Carolina's legs apart. Carolina swears, and realizes she's grabbing the bedframe above her head when it creaks under her grip. Niner glances up, meeting Carolina's eyes long enough to get a nod before moving in to lick teasingly up Carolina's cunt. Carolina lets an audible, shaky breath, and slides her fingers into Niner's hair, careful not to pull. Niner licks her again, equally lightly, and Carolina huffs out “God fucking damnit,” and feels her leg twitch. She can feels Niner's quiet laugh against the inside of her thigh before she presses up into Carolina's hand.

“Just so you're aware, I'll be taking any unintentional hair pulling from this point onward as a compliment.” Then she runs her tongue hard over Carolina's clit, and Carolina's shoulder blades dig into the thin mattress. She lets her thoughts slide away to feel just the slide of Niner's tongue, the press of her fingers, the tingling as blood rushes from her fingers and toes. Her orgasm builds slowly, a hot pressure in her lower back building and moving up her spine, and her fingers tighten hard in Niner's hair when she comes, swearing under her breath the whole time. Niner makes a low, desperate sort of noise, and barely backs off before pushing one of Carolina's legs down to the mattress and another finger in to her. Carolina comes again, this time with a shout, the pleasure keen and bright, and she's breathing hard when the drags Niner up to meet her in a messy kiss.

It's a little hard to hold herself upright, but it's worth the effort once Niner is straddling her lap, unconsciously rolling her hips and running her hands up and down Carolina's triceps. 

“You got a thing for my arms?” She wraps one arm around Niner's back, holding her close and steady, and trails the fingers of her other hand higher and higher along her thigh.

“I've seen your arms and I'm not stupid, so yeah, I got a thing for them.” Niner's usual steady drawl is shaky, and Carolina can feel the wetness between her thighs. 

She bits Niner's lip as she moves her hand over the last few inches of thigh and slides her fingers slowly through that wetness. Niner's eyes slides shut as Carolina circles her clit with two fingers, before sliding them into her. Carolina moves in counterpoint to the movement of Niner's hips, giving pressure with the heel of her hand, letting Niner hang on to her arms and set the pace. She moves her mouth along Niner's collarbones, stopping just short of sucking purple marks onto her skin. Niner shudders around her fingers when Carolina dips her head to to take a nipple between her teeth and lick hard.

They don't move for a long minute, leaning against each other and start to catch their breath, foreheads pressed together. Carolina only moves her hand when she starts to get a cramp in her wrist. Then Niner groans, tips them both over, and pulls a sheet up from where it's bunched at the foot of the bed.

Carolina wraps herself around Niner's side, and Niner's draws tight around her waist, holding her close, and starts combing the other hand absently through her bangs. The sheets on the narrow bunk are scratchier than they have any right to be, but Carolina feels like she could sink right into them.

“So. What have you been doing when you're not saving my ass?”

The fingers in her hair pause for a second. “Oh, contract jobs, you know.”

“Hm. Contract jobs.” Carolina pokes Niner in the side and smirks into her shoulder.

“Stop that, fuck, you're goofy when you get laid. And yeah, contract jobs, what about it.?”

She moves her hand to trace her fingers over the Niner's tattoos, thinking that one day she'll ask about the story behind them. “That sounds suspiciously boring.”

“If you're implying that I'm taking on smuggling gigs, I'm hurt. You're completely right, but still. Hurt. Not all of us can go on vigilante do-gooder missions with our spunky AI sidekick.”

“Fucking christ, does that mean I can come out now?” Epsilon's voice comes petulant and somewhat traumatized from Carolina's discarded helmet.

“Wow, did you know your spunky AI sidekick was a voyeur?” 

Carolina laughs until she can't breathe and pulls the sheets up over her head. She falls asleep to the sounds of Niner and Epsilon bickering about whether or not an AI can even be a perv.

*

When leave the ship in the morning, there's a hand-written sign taped to the door that reads “When the Pelican's rockin', don't come knockin'!” Niner laughs and keeps it taped to the wall close at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "R U Mine?" by the Arctic Monkeys. This marks the first time I've tried writing anything even remotely smutty, I'm do apologize.


End file.
